


(Literally) In The Closet

by erciareyes



Series: OMGCP Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: Kent can’t believe he’s here. He can’t believe he’s in this situation, again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #15 (A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss) + Patater 
> 
> This got way out of hand and way more dirty than I ever planned but what's life without some smutty Patater closet encounters.

Kent can’t believe he’s here. He can’t believe he’s in this situation, again. 

He’d always thought he’s way too old to make out in a broom closet after a game, high on adrenalin but well, here he is, humping Tater’s thigh like his life depends on it, chasing his high. 

“Fuck, Alexei, you have to be quiet. If they find us we’ll never live it down,” he whispers in his ear as Tater lets out a loud moan that echos against the walls of the closet.

“Can’t. Is too hot. You too sexy, can’t keep voice in,” Tater mumbles against his skin before he bites down hard and Kent hisses.

He rakes his fingers through Tater’s hair, forces the taller man’s lips away from the skin of his neck and right against his own lips. The kiss is sloppy and wet and normally Kent doesn’t like those kind of kisses but today is different. This is different. 

He doesn’t know how exactly they got here, can only remember the moment when Tater had picked him up by the scruff of his neck for endangering Snowy and the next second his eyes locked with Tater, his lover of months now, and he knew that as soon as the game was over they’d be on each other like magnets, clinging together in the heat of their bodies.

He just hadn’t thought that they wouldn’t even make it home. It’s been years since he made out inside a fucking broom closet. Then again, it’s also been a few years since he’s come inside his pants like a teenager and it looks like he’s about to break that rule as well tonight. Inside the broom closet. 

He wants to laugh about it, wants to shove Tater off and tell him to take him home but he can’t because Tater is nibbling at the lobe of his ear and he knows it makes Kent week in the knees. 

Tater’s fingertips travel down his neck, cold and rough on his skin and Kent loves it. He lets his hand fall down against Tater’s crotch, presses down against the prominent bludge in his pants and Tater moans again.

“Shhh! You need to keep quiet. Just think about what would happen if people find us, huh?” Kent hisses again and Tater grins.

“You exactly like Kit, you hiss all the time but actually you like everything. You not want to stop, too.” 

If Kent is honest with himself he knows he’s always been a slut for accents, his track record is proof of that but none of them has ever gotten to him like Tater’s thick, rough Russian accent making itself known in everything he says. It’s even worse when Tater actually whispers things in Russian to him. He doesn’t really understand anything Tater says but it makes him go hot all over like nothing else. 

“Yes, that right. You love me talking, don’t you?” Tater says quietly and then grins again. 

Kent sighs into Tater’s shoulder, doesn’t really reach up much higher since Tater’s so tall unless he stands on his tiptoes. Tater seems to get the hint though.

He grabs Kent’s ass and thighs with both of his huge hands and hoists him up, pressing him against his own body before turning around and leaning Kent against the door behind him. 

Kent wraps his legs around Tater’s middle, pulling him closer and closer until he can feel his boyfriend’s erection pressing right against his. 

“Yes,” he gasps as Tater starts griding against him, hard and just right. Kent knows he won’t hang on much longer, his nerves already on high alert. 

He needs to come, now. 

Kent moves one of his hands away from Tater’s neck and between them, squeezing Tater’s dick through his jeans with a cocky grin on his face.

“Fuck, feel so good, Kenny. So fucking good. Want to do this all day with you, hold you up against wall and fuck you good. You always so good for me, Kenny.” 

Kent lets out a sound that could be counted as a sob and lets his head fall against Tater’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into his flesh. 

“Wish I could take off all clothes now, see you naked, bite everywhere on your skin so you have bruise to show off in locker room tomorrow. Say you celebrate with girl from club but in reality is me doing this. Is me fucking you good all night.” 

Tater’s voice carries through the small closet and Kent only hopes nobody’s passing by because he knows they’re being loud. There’s no use in trying to be quiet now though because he knows he can’t, not when Tater’s talking to him like that, sending shivers all up and down his spine. 

“Fuck, Alexei, harder. Come on, make me come. I need it. Please,” Kent gasps against Tater’s chest and rakes his fingernails down his neck with his free hand.

His other hand is still pressing between them, sinks slowly into Tater’s boxers now and Tater shudders with pleasure. 

“Yes, I make you come. Only me. And when we home, I take off all clothes, blow you in hallway before I take you up to the bedroom, make you come all over pretty sheets while I fuck you. That sound good, Kenny? Tell me, is good plan?” 

Kent gasps again when Tater pushes against him and sqeeuzes his ass so hard it almost hurts.

“Yes! Yes! Sounds perfect. God, I want your cock inside of me. I need it, can’t wait til we’re home,” Kent moans. He can’t hold off any longer, he’s so close to coming and he doesn’t even care anymore that he’ll come in his pants. He wants it, no, he needs it. 

“That is right, yes. You do so good, Kenny. Come now for me, you come now.” 

“Fuck, Alexei!” Kent shivers all over his body, Tater’s name on his lips. His muscles spasm and he’s never thought that coming untouched could work for him or that it would feel this good. 

Tater ruts against his hand, desperate and Kent tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s cock, strokes him faster until Tater’s head falls back and his eyes close.

As loud as Tater is during sex, he’s very quiet when he orgasms and Kent loves looking at him. He’s like a painting, a masterpiece, so powerful in his pleasure. It sends new shivers through him, of excitement, of pleasure, of love. 

“Fuck, we’re filthy, Alexei. This is so risky. Fuck…” 

Kent is out of breath and he wants to be angry with Tater that he brought them in here and started this but he can’t. He enjoyed it too much, it would be hypocritical.

“I love you, Kenny,” Tater whispers and Kent smiles up at him. 

“I love you too, Alexei.” 

He presses his lips against Tater’s one last time, in a soft kiss before he puses at Tater’s shoulders.

“Let’s go home,” he grins. “I heard you have some plans for us.” 

Tater lets Alexei down and they tuck themselves back in, careful not to leave any evidence in sight before they sneak out of the closet one after other. 

When Kent’s in his car, finally, his phone vibrates in his pocket. A text from Swoops.

“You better keep it down next time, Parson. I won’t be able to explain to the team why I want to cross half the arena to get outside next time.” 

Kent chuckles.


End file.
